Sailor SilverStar
by Luchia SilverStone
Summary: A new enemy, senshi, and of course, starlights are back. Who is the new girl at Juban High? And how come the new senshi knows the identities of everyone? A new season with a new character and maybe some new romance. Not good with that stuff. Please R&R!
1. Hurry Up!

Before I start, this is like my first fanfiction EVER, so if it's crummy bear with me. Since my favorite was this story about Sailor Moon X, and the author never finished it, I kind of remodified it to my liking. It's crummy, I know. Bear with it Please!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1-Remembering

_"It had only been a month since he was gone,"_ thought Usagi.

She was sitting on the couch watching TV while stuffing her face with popcorn. She remembered it clearly. Mamoru had tried to come visit her during break and gotten in a deadly car crash. So sad... Now, for some reason, she thought of Seiya, remembering what had happened. The whole future had probably been destroyed. Nobody came from the future yet to tell her anything that had happen, so she had naturally assumed that the whole future was destroyed. Gone. Vamoose.

It had been a while since she was Sailor Moon. She wasn't sure if she still could. Or should. It's not like there was a new enemy or something. She hadn't even bothered to try.

_RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"What in the world is that!? It was just getting to the good part..."

Usagi picked up her pink bunny cellphone and answered, " Hello? Usagi speaking, who is calling?"

"**USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE CROWN PARLOR RIGHT AWAY!!!! THERE IS LIKE WAY BIG NEWS THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Usagi was holding the phone arms length and yet she still could hear Raye's voice screaming out on the other side. The phone went dead.

"Looks like she's in a hurry to tell me. Oh well, now I'll NEVER know what's going to happen." complained Usagi.

She got up from the comfy sofa and went dressed. 5 minutes later she was out the door in a green shirt with a light pink skirt and a stylish jean jacket. The weather was pretty cool, but it was still a bit cold.

"I hate Raye for making me run like this. What's the big deal anyway?!" screamed Usagi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please read and review! I would just like to hear some reviews, of course if you don't want to that's okay. If it's not optimistic comments, that's okay, because then I will know what to change and what to not put in and what too put in, and if you want me to add some more stuff, (that is, if anybody reviews at all) just tell me, 'Kay?


	2. The Big Hurry

I'll try to make my stories longer, 'Kay? Thank you for telling me that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Usagi was panting by the time she got there. What was up with Raye making a pretty and innocent girl run? I mean, how horrible is that?

"Hey what's up?" asked Usagi.

She noticed that everybody was already there with a magazine right out in front of them.

"You will not believe what happened! The Three Lights are back in town!" squealed Minako.

"Oh my god, let me see!" said Usagi as she hurried up to see the magazine.

_It has been cited that two of the Three Lights has been spotted. It has been some time before anybody has had contact with them, neither their managers, or their friends. What's up with the strange sudden visit to town? And how come Taiki isn't with them? Stay tuned for the next issue to find out more. Is your hair being knotty and won't coop-_

"Oh my god! I can't believe the Three Lights are back in town!" squealed Usagi. Secretly, she was very happy that Seiya was back in town.

_Just my luck!_ thought Usagi.

"But why are they back? After the battle with Galaxia, I thought that they were gonna rebuild their planet with their princess." asked Usagi.

"That's what we're wondering too," said Raye, "Earth hasn't been evaded for forever, and Luna and Artemis haven't detected anything in ages."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn, I can't believe we got spotted!" yelled Yaten.

"That's what you get for leaving me out," replied Taiki obnoxiously.

"Pshh, we had more fun anyway without you," shot Seiya.

S/He still couldn't believe that they got spotted. How could they have been so careless? But the stroke of attention was great. Their manager had tried countless times to contact them, but with modern technolagy (caller ID), they had managed to avoid him.

_"I wonder how Usagi's doing?"_ thought Seiya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, that's the last of that," said Haruka as she sat down the last box of stuff.

"We just **HAD** to move again, didn't we?" complained Hotaru.

"It's not my fault or yours, it's Michiru who wanted an indoor pool," replied Setsuna.

The outer senshi had moved yet again to even a bigger house with an indoor swimming pool because of the sea goddesess wish. It had 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a sauna, an indoor swimming pool, a jacuzzi, and had 3 floors to it. The swimming floor was on the third floor, **and** it had an elevator in it. Kind of rich and spoiled, but hey, they could afford it and still have much more money left over.

"Finally, an indoor pool. Our apartment at least had a swimming pool, but our last house had absolutely none. Unbelieveable!" said Michiru.

She loved this new house even if that they had 2 bedrooms left over. It was big and suited her needs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, that's it for now. I'm pretty sure I still have to make it longer, but I'm taking it little by little and I promise you that the next chapter will be pretty long. I hope. I'll try anyway.


	3. The New Senshi

Okay, I made this chapter long by straining my brain out. Hope you like it! Please review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"God, this is a __**really**__ big airport. The one back in home is probably not even half the size."_ thought a girl who looked like she was about 14-ish.

She had pure blond hair that came to around her waist when let loose, which it was right now. She had on a purple tube top with a way too short jean skirt to be allowed. She had on brown boots and a cute black hat. She wore a ton of accesories and light make-up, which found most people surprised, since they thought people that looked like _**that**_, were supposed to wear heavy make-up, be stupied, spoiled, rich, and not have a clue or care in life. She was one of those things, rich, that was. You had to be to get to Tokyo, with lots of bags and cute clothes. She stood around gazing at the big airport, dumb-founded to the limit. She checked her small pocket map to make sure this was Tokyo. "Well, it is." she muttered under her breath, sighing, as she went to the bag picker thingy. She quickly found her 5 bags, full of clothes and hair supplies. She made sure she didn't lose anything and after she put her bags near a seat, went around and started asking people if they knew where Haruka Tenoh is, and how she could find her.

"Ehhhhhhhhh, this is gonna take a long time. Might as well grab a bite to eat."

She went to a nearby sandwich shop and ordered a salad and soup and sat down eating and thinking at the same time.

_"She said she would go to Tokyo to achieve her race-carring dream, so she's sure to be here. Of course, she could have moved, or she could have died, or she could have never come to Tokyo in the first place, or she's lost, or she's been kidnapped, or she's on drugs, or she's a drunk, or she's a criminal, or she's a prostitute, or she's a fugitive, or she's in jail, or the list could go on forever and forever! Where should I check first? I should go to the mall first, of course, or I should go the-"_ her thoughts were cut short when there came a high pitch scream outside and lots of comotion.

_"Even here!"_ thought a Miss Luchia Tenoh. (If you haven't guessed already)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn! I can't believe _**another**_ enemy showed up again! Just as I was beginning to get to sleep in..." complained Usagi a.k.a Sailor Moon, as she dodged an attack.

"You're telling me! I was actually getting what the teacher was saying in class, and not falling asleep!" screamed Minako, a.k.a. Sailor Venus.

"And we just moved to a new house!" screamed Hotaru, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn.

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Ami, a.k.a, Sailor Mercury, who was very smart and questioned lots of things.

The new enemy was incredebly powerful, and they were barely even winning.

"We were just getting some peace too" said a familiar voice.

"It's the Starlights!" screamed Sailor Jupiter. (You guys know who they are)

She was too busy telling everybody, that she never noticed an attack coming. The outer senshi were quick to notice that, so they all sent their planet attacks at them, and so did the Starlights. (Talk about perfect Timing)

"Thanks!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhh, we're never gonna win!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

Just then, a voice could be heard.

"Silver Chrystal Power...Attack!" yelled the voice.

A band of connected silver stars came shooting through the air and hit the demon causing it to run away.

"Who was that?!" yelled Uranus.

She did not want to meet another senshi, considering the last had been evil, and the one before had been outsiders. As Neptune and Uranus thought to each other telepathically, they ran to follow the mysterious senshi who was going away.

As they finally came to a stop, Neptune asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she yelled angrily, for they had run very far.

" Don't worry, I'm from inside the solar system. My name is Sailor SilverStar, and yes, that is one word." she replied hotly.

She had on a white sailor fuku with a _**very**_ short light blue mini-skirt, and her sleeve things were sparkling with silver. She had on light blue shoes, if you could call them shoes, they were practically ribbons tied around her feet that reached her knees, with the reamaing ribbons trailing down her feet, which looked like she could trip very easily. In the middle of her fuku, she had no bow, instead, had a silver chrystal, much like Sailor Moon's Silver Chrystal (is it called that?) that was shining brightly. Her hair, was blond, that came to her waist and she had on a shiny diamond tiara on. (It plays a role later) She had long chrystal earrings that reflected the sun's light. Even from their point of view, they could tell that she was _**very **_pretty. She was the stunning recreation of a goddess.

"Are you on our side or theirs" asked Uranus.

"What do you think idiot! Who helped you back there again? Umm... let me think, oh yeah, it was me!"she shouted angrily.

"Meet us at the Tokyo Tower at midnight" said Neptune.

Uranus silently agreed.

"Fine, but on one condition. We show up there un or de transformed."

The outer senshi agreed and left silently.

_"She looks familiar. Maybe not. Could it be? And at midnight! I start school tomorrow!"_ thought Luchia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Is this long enough?


	4. The Tokyo Tower Meeting

I don't know if there's gonna be romance or not, since I'm not good with the sappy sappy things. That's probably why I'm rushing it... Please review some more!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like I got here a bit too early. Man, I'm sleepy. I also have to go buy my uniform, and my school supplies. I shouldn't leave everything to the last minute, should I..." said Luchia.

She got there at 11:00 which was an hour too early, afraid that she would sleep in since she didn't get a clock yet. She had just got into her apartment, especially with the fight yesterday. She had spent extra time preparing, as she did not want to look bad.

She had chose carefully to wear dark colors, yet still look bedazzling. She had her hair tied up in a loose ponytail, which was too loose, as half of it was not tied up,

a black halter, and black pants.

"What should I do, maybe I should go get a bite to eat."

With that, she went down Tokyo Tower and went to the nearest fast food restaurant, which was a McDonald. She ordered a Big Mac, a jumbo Mountain Dew,

jumbo fries, apple pie, and a milkshake.

She carried the big package to Tokyo Tower.

"Never thought on how to go up with all this food. The elevator's closed... Great, I have to take the stairs."

She went up step by step and in 25 minutes, she was up. By then, it was 12: 25.

"God, where is that girl! We made it clear that it was gonna be at 12!" yelled Haruka.

"Temper, temper, maybe we picked the time a bit too late. She looked about Hotaru's size." said Michiru.

"Do I look short?" came a voice.

"Where were you!" asked Haruka, obviousley angry.

"I went to McDonalds, I was hungry. I bought a Big Mac, some jumbo fries and soda, an apple pie, and a milkshake. Do you want some?"

As they both came into view, they could tell that they were the same person, since both of them had that bedzzling, showing-off kind of goddess look.

"Luchia!" said Haruka.

'Lucia what?" asked Michiru.

"It's Lucia. Hear the in Luia." corrected Luchia. She always hated when people didn't know how to pronounce her name. She hated the name Lucia.

"What's with Haruka yelling Luchia?" came a voice.

As they turned around they saw Setsuna.

"Yeah, and how come Haruka knows Luchia!" yelled Hotaru, being with Setsuna.

"Hey, Luchia." greeted Hotaru.

The other outer senshis just stared at her.

"Hotaru, do you know Luchia?" Setsuna asked.

"Yep, I followed her after she left, and I talked to her and I detransformed on purpose and so did she and then we knew each other. We went to the mall and she

bought me a curling iron!" exclaimed Hotaru.

"I never knew she was with guys." Luchia said darkly.

"But anyway, Haruka, what are you doing here and how come you're a senshi?"

"Because I'm the reincarnation of one," she said flatly, like it was obvious.

"And how come you're one?"

"No idea." said Luchia quite disappointing sounding too.

"Anyway, let's get back to the house. It's already, whoa, 1:47. If we're lucky we'll get there 'round 2:20." said Setsuna.

She was obviously not that morally shocked, not that anyone else was either. It WAS probably determined by blood. I mean, in the past life, Luchia could have been Haruka's sister and was reborn just as that.

"Why don't we all just go to my apartment? I have to start school the day after tomorrow and I haven't even bought anything or studied. It's only about 10 to 15 minutes away by foot so it should be quick by car." suggested Luchia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 minutes later, they were all in Luchia's apartment.

"It's a bit messy, figuring I hate cleaning and such.."

And it was messy. All the boxes were already opened, as Luchia couldn't figure out where her black outfits were, and almost everything was either on the floor, still

in the box, or hanging on something. Other then that, it was pretty clean.

"Well, I guess it's a bit messy, but it's not that messy." Michiru said that as politely as she could as she moved some clothes and a curling iron from the sofa to sit.

Everybody else began to drop clothes in the boxes somewhere to find a place to sit.

"So... anyone care to explain anything?" Setsuna stated.

She was already quite bored and curious with how Haruka was shocked when, Lucia or Lumina, and her met each other.

"So do you guys like know each other?" asked Michiru.

"Know each other! We're sisters for god's sake!" yelled Haruka.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Hotaru innocently said.

"Ahh, then I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" said Luchia.

"When did you, you know, figure you were a senshi, and how come you weren't surprised?" asked Haruka, calmed down a bit.

"Well, Hotaru told me first that you were a senshi, an-"

"Hotaru, you told her?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, I thought that she was a senshi too, it would be okay." Hotaru said quitely.

"We'll talk about that later, go on." interupted Michiru.

"And I first transformed about a year ago. It was pretty fun. I loved the uniform and such, but it kind of killed my extra time and my boyfriend broke up with me. But then I met an even hotter guy so that worked out. There were monsters there too, you know, in America. They were even stronger, but then they stopped coming. Then I decided to come to Tokyo. My friend went to Tokyo for a student-exchange program and told me about the Sailor Senshi and I thought I should come too. Of course, my main goal was to meet Haruka again. I thought about finding Haruka forever, but I didn't know how, but meeting other senshi and probably figuring out why I am what I am gave me most of the courage to jump on a plane, buy an apartment, and come to Tokyo. I mean, you don't do that every day you know. I mean, telling my boyfriend was the hardest thing, and I had to break up with him. I miss my friends too of course, and I couldn't bring half my things in my room

because the apartment was so small." explained Luchia.

"Where did you get the money?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh, our parents were really really rich, but they died about a year before Haruka left, so I'm stuck with the money. I still use it carefully, and I moved into a smaller house. It only had 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms and 2 dining halls and an elevator and 3 floors and an indoor swimming pool, and a tennis court." explained Luchia sadly.

"So that's where Haruka got the money for the house." figured Michiru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you know who the new senshi is?" Usagi asked Luna.

The five inner senshi gathered around Rei's temple to discuss who the new senshi was and the new enemy.

"I think she's a senshi from another planet. Like beyond our solar system like the Starlights. I'm pretty sure that they're not from the Solar System." replied Luna.

"Are you ? I mean, back then, there were only 5 of us. Or so you said. And then there was Setsuna. Then Haruka and Michiru. Then Hotaru. Then the Starlights. Then the enemy." said Minako.

"Don't forget Sailor Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi." corrected Makato.

"Right, and that makes five, six, nine, then thirteen, then nineteen, then twenty two!"exclaimed Minako.

"Um, Minako, that's 19." corrected Ami.

"Oh right, nine plus three equals twelve, and I made another mistake too..."said Minako, apparently not at all embarassed by some easily done math that a 2nd

grader could do.

"Well, we better find out who she is. She could be the enemy." said Rei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who was that?" asked Seiya.

"I don't know, but she looked really familiar." excalimed Taiki.

"Whoever she is, she may be an enemy." said Yaten.

"Yeah, but she could not be. After all, she did save us. She's really powerful and she looked really pretty. Do you think she's more powerful then Sailor Moon?

asked Seiya.

"Yes and no. Usagi was upset about Mamoru's death and such, so her power must not be as strong. In any case, she's more powerful then us and the inner senshi.

There is a chance she is more powerful then Sailor Moon." answered Taiki.

"Whoever she is, where was she when we were fighitng Galaxia?" questioned Yaten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is this long enough? I'm trying my best here you guys. Please review some more!


	5. The Senshi Knows My Secret!

Okay, I think this chapter is longer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" yelled Luchia as she ran down the stairs.

She had moved into the Outer Senshi's apartment to make it more convenient.

"God, where's my curling iron! Where's my uniform! Do you know where my curling iron and uniform are?" asked Luchia to Michiru.

"Um, let's see, your curling iron, no idea, try checking Setsuna, she used it yesterday, remember, and your uniform, go look in a mirror, or rather, look at

yourself." said Michiru calmly as she pointed at Luchia.

"Ohh, thanks!" replied Luchia as she dashed up the stairs again to find Setsuna.

"Setsuna! Where the hell is my curling iron?" yelled Luchia.

"It's in your room, I put it back after I used it, remember?" pointed out Setsuna.

"Oh yeah!" she stood there remembering.

"Hello, I thought you were late for school." said Setsuna.

"OH GOD!" she said as she ran to her room.

10 minutes later everybody was out the door. When they made it halfway to the school, Luchia realized that she had forgot her bag.

"Not again!" she complained.

"I'll go and get it, you guys go ahead. You're already late enough cause of me," she told them and ran off in the other direction.

As she was going to school, after she had gotten her bag, she bumped into Usagi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm late an-" started Luchia.

"Don't worry, that's happening to me too. Hi, my name is Tskino Usagi, but you can call me Usagi." she greeted Luchia with a friendly smile.

"Ohh, so Usagi. Hi, my name is Tenoh Luchia, but you can call me Luchia. You know my sister, Haruka, don't you?" she said politely.

"Oh, I didn't know that Haruka had a sister." replied Usagi.

"I wonder if she knows that she's Sailor Uranus, or if she told her that I'm Sailor Moon. I can't ask her without raising suspicion. Oh, what should I

thought Usagi. 

"So, have you seen the Sailor Senshi yet?" Usagi asked.

"No, not yet, but I've heard of them. Why do you ask?" replied Luchia.

thought Luchia. 

"Kyaa! I can't chat right now, I have to go to school!" Usagi suddenly yelled, and ran off.

"What was that about? Oh yeah, I have to get to school too!" and with that, Luchia and Usagi dashed off to Juban High.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late again, Tskino-san!" snapped Mitsuki-Sensei.

"I'm sorry." Usagi replied bluntly.

"Whatever. Class, we have a new student joining us today. Let me introduce to you Tenoh Luchia,"

"Hi, my name is Tenoh Luchia, I am 15 years of age, and I hope we'll all get along!" Luchia replied to the class with a big smile on her face.

She wore the school uniform, with no choice. She was quite surprised when the school board said that she would have to wear a uniform. She had tied her

long blond hair in cute pigtails tied with a long blue ribbon trailing on the floor. She wore a pale pink lipstick and light blue eyeshadow.

"You can sit next to Usagi, although I'm not sure that that's a good idea. She'll show you around the school, won't you Tskino-san?" said Mitsuki-Sensei

staring at Usagi.

"Of course!" she replied quite happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how come you're only 15 years old?" asked Ami.

Usagi had introduced Luchia to her friends, or mainly the inner senshi, and they were all sitting at a table.

"Well, I skipped a grade so I should only be three years behind Haruka but I'm actually only two years behind." explained Luchia.

"But you two act so differently, that it surprises me that you're sisters," said Minako.

"Well, frankly, we're opposites. She's into sports and race car driving. I'm more into fashion, studies, and drawing. So basically, she's the tomboy, and I'm the

girly-girl." replid Luchia.

"Hey! Can we join you?" asked Seiya.

"Who are you?" asked Yaten, pointing to the blond.

"Hi, my name is Tenoh Luchia. Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Are you by any chance related to Haruka?" asked Taiki.

"Yep! We're sisters." replied Luchia.

She basically had no idea of the "bond' between the Starlights and the Outers. They had of course told them about them being the Starlights, and from being

outiside the solar system, making them an outer.

"I thought so, you two look exactly alike. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, although you look a bit more less tomboyish then Haruka," pointed our Yaten.

thought Seiya. thought Taiki. 

"So, do you want our autographs?" boasted Yaten.

"Why would I want your autographs?" asked Luchia innocently.

Everybody sweat dropped except Luchia and Yaten as he slumped down.

"What, did I say something wrong?" asked Luchia frantically.

"Well, it's just that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are idols. But there's no way you would have known, would you Luchia?" explained Makato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just L-O-V-E going shopping!" said Luchia dreamily.

She and Setsuna had gone to the mall to buy some cute clothes.

Luchia had thought that Setsuna needed some _cute_ college clothes.

"This is pretty cute," said Luchia.

She was holding a _very_ short mini-skirt, though, not as short as the ones she had. It was a dark blueish-purple plaid skirt with green stripes.

"Isn't that a bit too short Luchia?" Setsuna asked.

She was not really sure about these kind of clothes. She prefered knee length skirts and cover up shirts.

"This would look totally cute with the skirt!" Luchia exclaimed, ignoring Setsuna.

She was holding a snow white, thin, cotten blouse, a small blue necktie, and a dark red buisness jacket which looked light and nice for springtime.

"That looks nice, I guess, but I'm not too crazy about the skirt." Setsuna replied.

She did like it, and it looked really cute. The skirt, not so much. But the color was so pretty.

"Let's go look at the sho-" Luchia started but was cut off by the wall right next to her crumbling with a blast.

"Oh my god, are you okay Luchia?' Setsuna asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm okay, let's just hurry up and transform, I wanna get back to shopping." Luchia said a bit quietly but still with her peppy prescence.

"_Silver Crystal Power, Make-Up!"_ Luchia yelled, dragging a bottle of silver nail polish from her pockets shaped like a star. The nail polish magically painted

itself on Luchia's right hand and then she twirled as bright silver stars wrapped themselves around Luchia's body. She then stopped and she wore a cute fuku, not yet with a skirt piece. Her hair was let down with a breeze of small silver stars this time, and her earrings and necklace were put on. She spun one more time and her skirt came on. She did a backflip and her "shoes" came on. Then she threw her head back and her tiara came on her head perfectly. She put on a striking pose that made her look quite hot and with that, she was done transforming.

"_Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!_" Setsuna yelled, bringing out her senshi stick.

"Come on, let's go!" yelled Luchia frantically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You again!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

She had no idea who the new senshi was, and didn't even get an explanation.

"Oh, _moi_? Well, I'm Sailor SilverStar, protecter of all new hopes and dreams wished upon stars! That's not a good opening, is it?" asked Sailor SilverStar.

"No, not really," replied Sailor Mars.

Sailor SilverStar sweatdropped.

"Watch out!" yelled Sailor SilverStar.

"_Silver Crystal Power... Defense_!" she yelled.

A barely visable semi-sphere surounded her and Sailor Saturn.

"Thanks." said Saturn.

"No prob." she replied.

Fast Forward, end of battle, going home.

"Setsuna, you go on ahead of me.

There's something I wanna do, 'kay?" said Luchia.

"All right, but be back home soon," and with that, Setsuna left.

Luchia hid behind a tree and quickly transformed. She then went over to Usagi's house and climbed the tree. The window was open and she was reading some manga. She swiftly went through the window.

"Who are you!" asked Usagi, surprised.

She of course knew who she was, but played it cool.

"Don't put on that innocent act, Sailor Moon." said Luchia, coldly.

Fear and dread swept over Usagi. _"How does she.."_

"How do I know? You're so easy to read. I know because I know. I know everyone elses identities too. Sailor Mars is Rei Hino and, everybody else. Like

the Starlights are the idols Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, right?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You better get your act together and fight properly, or else, you won't be able to fight at all," Luchia said, pointing her weapon straight at Usagi's broach

which was laying on the table next to her.

You saw my attack last time, an attack and a defense. There's plenty more where that came from. For instance..." she pointed straight at Usagi, and yelled,

"_Silve Crystal Power... Attack!_"

As Usagi was in shock, Luchia, at the last minute, pointed at the little Luna clock next to the bed. It blew up into tiny fragments.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Usagi, over the shock.

"Because, if you don't get your act together, you won't be able to defeat the enemy. So what, Mamoru died, get over it! Do you think he wants you to mourn

over him letting the whole Earth in danger?" snapped Luchia.

"But why can't you be join our side?" Usagi kept on protesting.

"Why? Why should I? You, you think we can really work together?" yelled Luchia angrily.

But her eyes weren't the normal perky blue anymore. They were a dark gray.

With that Luchia lept out the window and jumped on some few trees until she made it halfway to her house until she detransformed and fainted and dropped

down to a park below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, my head hurts!" Luchia muttered.

"Where the hell am I?" yelled Luchia as she looked around.

Her whole body ached and her head was throbbing.

"Are you okay now?" asked Yaten.

"I found this next to you. Could it be yours?" he asked with a michevious smile on his face. He was holding the bottle of silver nail polish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Could you like review more? I want more reviews please. And I know the silver nail polish is stupied, but it had to be something with liquid in it and nail polish was all I could think of.


	6. A Slice of Past

Look, I know I should space between but I don't know how and when so it's hard. Please bear with it. If I get better, then I will most definitly do it. Plus, this isn't word, and it's wordpad, so it's kind of harder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes, it's mine, so could I have it back please?" asked Luchia politely.

_"So this is Sailor Healer. She, he, whatever, looks pretty familiar."_ thought Luchia.

She had heard that he was usually distant when they first met with the other senshi, and that he only opened up to Luna.

"Yes, why do you carry a bottle of nail polish with you Luchia?" asked Yaten.

_"The bottle has a strange power from it. How did she get it?"_ thought Yaten.

"Well, I found it while walking towards my house." explained Luchia.

"Ohh. Is your head better? You took a pretty bad fall. How did you fall again?" asked Yaten.

"Oh, I was climbing a tree and I lost my grip. My head still hurts, but maybe a little ice cream will make it better?" asked Luchia in the sweetest voice ever possible.

"What, why do you think I wou-" started Yaten.

"Oh, thank you so much Yaten!" squealed Luchia as she dragged him into the main part of the park.

"Yaten's going to buy Luchia ice cream!" she shouted.

"Now, wait a minute Luchia, when did I-" started Yaten again.

"But you promised! How mean of Yaten to break a promise with Luchia." she said, as tears fell down her face.

_"God, everybody's staring. She's more clever then I thought."_ thought Yaten.

"Fine, fine. What flavor?" he asked, finally giving in.

"Strawberry of course!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Yaten," started Luchia.

"What now?" complained Yaten.

He was already quite tired. I mean, wouldn't you if you had been dragged along by a _**14**_ year old, to buy her some ice cream, take her to the skating rink, the amusement park, the mall, the park, the art museum, and the zoo? I mean, doesn't this girl get tired at all?

"I've been wondering, when can I have my nail polish back?" she asked sweetly.

She really needed it back.

"Well, since I don't know that it's yours, let's check with your sister, Haruka, or else I'll drain all of it down the sink." he said firmly.

"Fine!" yelled Luchia. "Let's go now!" she angrily said, dragging Yaten by the arm to her house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes, that's hers, now can you give it back?" asked Haruka in the most polite she could manage.

"Fine." he said bluntly and gave it to Luchia. Luchia opened the bottle to make sure that there wasn't any missing. If any had, she would dissappear even faster. She still remembered.

_Flashback:_

_"What the, what am I wearing?" she had asked. _

_She had opened up a bottle of silver nail polish that was on her desk and put it on, but then all of a sudden, you're wearing a cute uniform, and a weird women is standing in front of you. The "weird woman" was actually very pretty. She had long blond hair, that came to her knees. They were put in a fancy bun and she was wearing a complete white dress that was way too tight at the top, as you could tell, since her breasts were showed off very well. It was lined with pastel green silk going along the sides, trimmed with gold. It wasn't very fancy, but she was still very pretty. _

_"You are the reincarnation of Princess Crystal, the future ruler of the galaxy of Stars. The Galaxy of Stars, is not at all a galaxy, but rather a place inside the solar system, where people's souls go after they have died. One who commited sins, will go there and replinish those sins who they have created upon themselves and pureify themselves, to go to heaven and be reborn. But the kingdom was destroyed by Chaos, who was destroyed by Sailor Moon, a few months ago, restoring the world to peace. But there was still a part of Chaos left in The Galaxy of Stars. The Galaxy of Stars was once a marvelous paradise. But when Chaos attacked it, wanting to collect the sins commited, to become more powerful, it too became part of The Galaxy of Stars. The kingdom is still here, but struggling. It's people, alive, but near the brink of Hell. The Galaxy of Stars is for one who wants to be purified, and regrets commiting sins instead of going to Hell. Now, if something is not done, Chaos will make The Galaxy of Stars, Hell. Everybody will immedietly become devils, which they will invade Earth, and then we have the whole chain thing going on. Details. Pshh. Anyway, to stop that, the Queen sent you to future Earth, and let you be reborn. Now you are, Miss Luchia Rene Zela Tenoh. With that senshi bottle, stick, whatever, you will be able to change into Sailor SilverStar. But be warned. Everytime you transform, a little bit of the power will reduce, and if the bottle has no more power in it, you will die. You will exist in the present time as Luchia Tenoh, but you will die along with the future of The Galaxy of Stars as Princess Crystal with it's people. So be warned, and use it at only a time of peril._

_End Flashback_

"Umm, Luchia, Luchia, Luchia!" screamed Michiru.

"What?" asked Luchia.

"Did you enjoy your trip to the Solar System?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatev." Luchia replied hotly.

_"There's __**absolutely**__ no way I can tell Haruka about that. She'd lock me up in the cellar if there is one if she found out that I'de die if I transform too much. What to do? They're bound to find out sooner or later... let's let that be later so I can live my life to the fullest, and they're totally gonna kill me anyway, pretty much more then I already am!"_ thought Luchia.

"Stop talking to yourself," said Haruka.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well, I'm suffering Writer's Block, plus it's the last day of school, and everything's whatev. I hope I can upload more if people keep on reviewing more! (My goal is to get about 30 reviews by oh, say, chapter 15, but, I'm pretty sure I'm hoping for too much...)


	7. The Enemy

Summer Break! I am sooooooooooooo happy! This chapter doesn't have the "blocks of paragraphs" Please review and tell me how my spacing is. The reason I didn't do spacing before, was because I didn't know how, plus, I thought it kinda looked weird since it's like, one sentence per line. Heh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How does she know our secret?" asked Minako.

The five inner senshi were gathered at the temple to discuss the incident.

"She said to put my act together or she'll hurt me or blow me up, or, you saw her last attack!" shouted Usagi.

She was a bit scared saying that the new senshi didn't want to work with her.

"We know nothing of her, or what planet she's from, we don't even know if she's from the Solar System or not," said Ami.

"And beside that, we have no idea who the enemy is. I mean, two battles, and we would end up losing if it wasn't for SilverStar." pointed out Makato.

"We wouldn't have to do that, if _**somebody**_would get their act together!" snapped Rei.

"It's not my fault! This is my strongest form and I can't do anything about it." protested Usagi.

"Whatever, you could at least try, or something," said Rei.

"Hey, does she know the identites about the other senshi?" asked Ami.

Usagi thought for a while. "Well, let's see...I don't really remember. Heh."

"Usagi!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There's nothing to do here but shop," Luchia gleefully said as she strolled down the mall with Hotaru. She spent at least almost 4 hours every day at the mall.

"I know. I absolutely love the new clothes I bought yesterday, but I'm pretty sure I can find something even cuter!" squealed Hotaru.

"I know. There hasn't been like a new enemy in weeks, so I ha-" Luchia stopped midsentenced when her vacation was cut short.

"Looks like your vacation is cut short, (didn't I already say that Hotaru!)" Hotaru said as they hurried outside.

"_Silver Crystal Power, Make-Up!_"

"_Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!_"

The inner senshi was already there including the enemy (why else would they be there?). It was a girl, that looked around Setsuna's age, with long, straight black hair, and was, how you say, hot, no matter how you looked at it, good or bad.

"Looks like she's finally here," the girl said.

"Who are you?" asked Saturn.

"Well, if you really wanna know, my name is Sleaner, and I'm 1/7 of the Black Beauty Sisters."

All the senshi started laughing until Luchia finally managed to say, "Your look like _**that**_ and your name is Sleaner."

"Whatever, get back to the point, let's start over. Looks like she's finally here,"

Everybody (minus Hotaru and Lucha) looked at Sailor Saturn and SilverStar while Saturn was looking straight at Sleaner with her weapon pointed straight at the her while SilverStar just looked blankly around her looking for anyone else there.

"Do you mean me?" Luchia asked innocently.

"Yes, you, who else is there?" the Sleaner shot back furiously.

"Let's see, well, Sailor Saturn is the only one here," she said pointing to Hotaru who still didn't take her eyes off Sleaner.

"Well, my main target is you!" yelled the Sleaner as she charged to Luchia. Luchia was just standing there, not knowing what to do, when Sailor Saturn jumped in front of her and yelled, "_Silent Wall!_" The monster's attack backfired she backfired and hit a building.

"Thanks!" Luchia said to Hotaru. (after all, she _**did**_ just save her from her death)

"No problem!" replied Hotaru.

"Hey, you, Sailor SilverStar!" called a voice.

"What?" asked Luchia.

The voice had turned out to be Sailor Jupiter. "What did you mean by blowing Sailor Moon up?!"

"I said that?" Luchia said quiet innocently.

"Yeah, right, Sailor Moon heard you loud and clear!" this time it was Sailor Mars.

"Look, I think I wo-" Luchia protested but was cut off by the Sleaner.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Luchia screamed out. Sleaner had pulled out (where did she keep it?) a long knife, that was, (right now) against her neck, barely even a centimeter away while the another (seriously, where does she keep it?) one was underneath her hair, looking like it was about to cut her (well, what is there?) hair.

"Let me go!" Luchia yelled as she tried to kick the spider but quickly stopped as the blade came closer to her throat.

"_Venus, Love and-_"

"If you finish that attack I swear that all will be left of this girl is her head!" yelled Sleaner as she pulled the blade even closer to her throat. Venus stopped, not knowing what to do.

"Let me go!" screamed Luchia as she struggled to get loose.

"Quit it! snapped the Sleaner.

"I said let me go!"

"Just shut the hell u-"

"_Space Sword, Blaster!_"

The attack landed right on the blade next to Luchia's throat, as she ducked and did a backflip (maybe a cheerleader?) kick at Sleaner.

"Damn!" yelled Sleaner, as she got up.

"Are you okay?" asked Hotaru asked as she helped Luchia up.

"Well, let's see, I was about to have _**two**_ parts of my _**one**_ body. Whatcha think?" snapped Luchia sarcastacily.

"Ya got lucky this time," said Sleaner as she ran off.

"Are you hurt L-" started Haruka.

"_Silver, Crystal, Power...Silence!_" yelled Luchia as she pointed to Haruka.

"..." nothing came out of Haruka's mouth.

"Ya never, _**ever**_, say anything about _**that**_!" yelled Luchia with a ko'd mark.

"..."

"You understand?!"

"..."

"Whatever.

"Whatever. Uranus, Saturn, come here for a sec," said Luchia.

Hotaru came but Haruka just stood there, looking annoyed.

"_Silver, Crystal, Power...Control!_ Come here Uranus," said Luchia.

Haruka immedietly followed suit and was next to Luchia.

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked Luchia as she raised her attack wand, (stick, wand, whatev) that was about half the size of Hotaru's, and had a dark pink crystal on it, with a small gold crystal inside of the pink crystal. The wand itself was white, edged with small, pink diamonds.

"_Silver, Crystal, Power...Teleport!_"

And with that they were all at Haruka's house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh, my god, did you see how powerful she was?" asked Rei.

"I know, she had Control, Teleport, Defense, Attack, and Silence. And there could be more," replied Ami.

This time the inner senshi had gathered at Usagi's house. It was unusual, but, it had cookies. (Yum!)

"It also seemed that Haruka knew who SilverStar was." mentioned Minako.

"Don't forget Hotaru too," added Makato.

"Does anybody get the feeling that nobody tells us anything anymore?" asked Usagi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're such a stupied idiot Haruka!" yelled Luchia.

"Well, let's see.What did I do again? Umm, I was mute for 2 hours cause of you!" backed Haruka.

They were having those, usual, american, sister sibling fights.

"Well, you almost blew my secret! Never, act like ya know me. Ever!" answered Luchia.

"Well, sorry, but since you knew their identites, I assumed that you told them!"

"Well, ya thought wrong!"

"Well, maybe I did!"

"Well, well, well, goodbye!" yelled Luchia, as she stormed off.

"Pssh, I wish she'd drop _**into**_ a well." murmured Haruka.

"I HEARD THAT!" came a voice from the hall.

"Well, I'm glad y-"

"_Silver, Crystal, Power...Silence!_"

"..."

"Good luck. That'll last for 4 hours!"

"..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you get it?" came a voice with an unually tenessean accent from a big throne. (i thought s/he should have a throne since figuring, Galaxia, Beryl, and that white haired guy from R had a throne. Nehellinia had a mirror)

"I'm sorry, but another senshi made me retreat," answered Sleaner, as she bowed to the person on the throne.

"You're pathethic, Maria Ave! Come here!" snapped the person.

A girl who looked around 8 came, and she had long, lime green hair.

"What do you want, Your Highness," said the girl whose name was Maria Ave. (pronounced Aveh)

"Stop it with the Highness, and go and fetch Crystal's hair immedietly,"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Great, now with the Ma'am! You make me seem old!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, I know the hair part was stupied, but, whatev. I got it from the angels stuff from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. I chose the hair on purpose. I think. I'm not sure. Review!


End file.
